narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saki Shiroshinku
| birthdate = July 29th (Leo) | age = 18 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Bisexual | height =165 cm (5'4") | weight =44.55 kg (98.21 lbs.) | blood type =B | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team =Ito | previous team = | partner(s) =Shichi Shizuken Shibara (Polyamorous Relationship) | previous partner(s) = | clan =Shiro | family = | rank =Special Jonin | classification =Ninjutsu Specialist Ranged Type | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =14 | sjonin =16 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = Powerful Lungs (Yang Release) | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Yang Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Hiden: Powerful Lungs Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Flame of Heavenly Discipline Fire Release: Wildfire Palisade Fire Release: Helix Inferno Fire Release: Maleficent Dragon Demolition Wind Release: Zephyr Wind Release: Converging Currents Wind Release: Callous Windstorm Body Flicker Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Kunai Shuriken | headtxtc = Pink | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = Pink | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFF2F2 }} THIS OC HAS INFO COPIED FROM ANOTHER OC FOR FORMATTING PURPOSES. IT IS NOT YET COMPLETED! Saki Shiroshinku is kunoichi from Konohagakure. She excels in certain areas of the shinobi arts, but lacks the well roundedness of a normal Jonin, thus her skill-rank is technically that of a Special Jonin. Specifically, Saki specializes in Fire Release and Wind Release ninjutsu, and her clan uses hiden Yang Release ninjutsu. She is heavily reliant on ninjutsu, and doesn't have much of any of the other skills, therefore she has a very niche fighting style and skillset. She was created by and belongs to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Background Saki Shiroshinku was born into clan Shiro of Konohagakure. She spent her youth living under the guidance of her parents and fellow clan members. As an only child, Saki liked to socialize with other children her age, and she liked to play ninja with her mother, who was her role model and a strong kunoichi. Saki was eventually enrolled in the ninja academy. Academically, she was an average student; she was lazy and didn't care much for the general curriculum. She never trained much in taijutsu, and strength was definitely not her strong suite. However, Saki's mother often tutored her in various clan ninjutsu, resulting in Saki performing remarkably well when it came to ninjutsu assessments. Towards the end of her time at the academy, Saki would begin to learn her clan's hiden techniques. Her mother would instruct her directly. As of Part I of Naruto, Saki is still an academy student of Konohagakure. Personality Saki is a friendly, charismatic girl who likes to socialize and go on dates. She's crafty and sly at times, and she's also quick-witted. She takes her missions seriously, and has a very strong sense of duty. During missions, Saki is confident in her abilities to succeed and prevail. She's cautious and careful and mindful, yet respectful, of her adversaries. She doesn't like getting dirty or being unclean in any way, and avoids needless bloodshed. Saki enjoys going to the hot springs, taking warm baths, and getting a massage. She likes talking to her friends and going out to events, festivals, and dates. She often seeks training from her mother and also finds enjoyment in expanding her knowledge and skill with regards to her clan's hiden jutsu. Personally, Saki believes that a relaxing bath accompanied by a soothing massage is the best way to clear a conflicted mind and conscious. Saki is quick to lend a helping hand to those in need (or even those who aren't). She makes it her business to ensure that everyone in her life is in the best of spirits and health. In battle, Saki is brave and fortuitous; standing her ground against opponents she knows she's no match for. Intimately, Saki would like a guy or girl (bisexual) who fulfills a more dominant role. She likes men who respect her combat skills, surpass her intelligence, and treat her like a lady. She likes women who are are similar to her taste in men, though she would prefer if the woman as a little bit more feminine and submissive like herself. Saki has been known to use her visual appeal on missions to gain information. Appearance Saki is a 5'4" tall girl who weighs around 98 pounds. She has golden-blond hair and pinkish-red eyes like her mother. She usually wears her blond, navel-length hair either loose, or in a ponytail. Saki has pale, fair skin and fine features. Her breasts are moderately larger than average, comparable to Hinata Hyuga's bosom. Otherwise, she has a slim figure and toned legs. Saki's outfit is mostly made from silk and is quite soft and fine to the touch. It's a short kimono with a sash-like obi wrapped around the waist. It's mostly white with crimson trim and has a crimson flame pattern. The sash is crimson in color. The kimono is worn down on Saki's right side, revealing her breast bound in sarashi (white bandages). The left arm and shoulder are covered by the kimono sleeve. A small gray-white pouch is attached to the back of the sash; it carries her tools. Saki also wears a pair of white flip-flop sandals with crimson straps. This outfit reveals Saki's legs. Since Saki exclusively relies on ninjutsu, all she really carries in her pouch are a few shuriken, kunai, some emergency bandages, and food for travel. Abilities Saki specializes in using the Hiden: Powerful Lungs technique; her proficiencies in Fire and Wind ninjutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Saki likes to keep her distance from her opponents, maintaining a medium to long distance at all times. She barrages her opponents with multitudes of powerful Fire and Wind ninjutsu and likes to enhance the potency of her flames using the wind. ''Hiden Technique: (Yang Release) Saki Shiroshinku is from Konohagakure's Shiro Clan. This clan specializes in Fire and Wind Release ninjutsu, but it's true talent lies elsewhere. The clan maintains a special Hiden jutsu that utilizes Yang Release. The famous Akimichi Clan is known for their Multi-Size Technique, where they use Yang Release ninjutsu to convert calories into size expansion. Similarly, the Shiro Clan uses Yang Release to increase their maximum lung capacity and breathing power. Saki uses the Shiro Clan's Hiden: Powerful Lungs technique whenever she uses her signature Fire and Wind Release ninjutsu. Powerful Lungs enhances the amount of Fire or Wind she can exhale in one breath and also greatly increases the force and power of the jutsu. By combining her jutsu, adding wind to her flames, Saki has already created and incredibly powerful combination; the flames get hotter and increase in size. Powerful lungs multiplies the penetrating force, quantity, and speed of the jutsu. Additionally, because of the Yang Release mixed in with the Fire Release ninjutsu, the Flames that Saki and her clan can create all appear white. There are crimson red streaks and areas in the white flame; Saki's outfit and Clan name are attributed to the fire's unique color. Wind release can't change color because it's air. ''Fire Release Ninjutsu Fire Release Ninjutsu is Saki's strongest proficiency and makes up the bulk of her offensive loadout. She likes to use her Wind Release and Yang Release techniques to amplify the effectiveness of her Fire Release ninjutsu. Most of her Fire Release techniques should be used at longer ranges for maximum effectiveness, however some have more defensive capabilities. Additionally, because of her Yang Release Hiden: Powerful Lungs technique, all of Saki's Fire release ninjutsu appears white with crimson swirls. Saki's signature technique is her Fire Release: Flame of Heavenly Discipline, which she uses regularly in most combat situations. Upon exhaling, a large gust of fire projects forward and engulfs her target(s) in white-hot flames. The jutsu is very versatile and provides her with great effectiveness considering its chakra consumption. Another one of Saki's offensive Fire Release ninjutsu, Fire Release: Helix Inferno serves as Saki's "Tank Buster" ninjutsu. The jutsu has such great penetrative force and heat that it melts rock and metal and can tear straight through small mountains. In the event her opponent has erected a wall or has amazing physical durability, Saki will rely on this jutsu to rip right through their defenses. It has a high chakra consumption and therefore, must be used sparingly. Sometimes, the usual ninjutsu can't quite finish the job, so Saki has a single, S-Rank ninjutsu up her sleeve that she can rely on as a trump card. Fire Release: Maleficent Dragon Demolition is Saki's ultimate ninjutsu. The jutsu consumes an absurd amount of chakra when used as it creates an absolutely massive Fire Dragon that can be devastate and destroy a target and the terrain surrounding it. The most powerful move of this dragon, is when is flies high into the sky and then rockets down at an incredible speed, slamming into the ground creating a massive explosion. Thus, it was named the Maleficent Dragon Demolition. It should be noted that if Saki uses this jutsu, there is a high chance she or an ally could be caught in the blast if they are too close or unprotected. Long range is required for "safe" use of this technique. In the event that Saki needs to defend herself from a target, Fire Release: Wildfire Palisade is a defensive ninjutsu that encircles her in a wall of flame. Enemies that try to cross, run the risk of being incinerated. The Wildfire can also be used to trap targets within it. ''Wind Release Ninjutsu'' Saki's second best ninjutsu proficiency, Wind Release is often used to amplify the potency of her Fire Release ninjutsu. That being said, Saki's Wind Release can still hold its own in combat. Its good for controlling the flow of battle and her Wind ninjutsu don't consume as much chakra as her Fire ninjutsu. As a long range jutsu user, an enemy closing in on Saki is generally a dangerous thing. For keeping the distance with her opponent(s), Saiki uses Wind Release: Zephyr, a weak and spammable Wind ninjutsu that can be shot out of the user's mouth. Upon contact with the target, it feels like they're getting punched. Overall, it's a simple, yet effective ninjutsu that uses only a tiny amount of chakra. For slightly longer ranges and a more offensive move, Saki can control a battle easily with Wind Release: Converging Currents. Two walls of wind can cut off an opponent's path of escape, as well as slam into them dealing bludgeoning damage as well as cutting damage from the Wind's natural properties. Additionally, the currents can take the form of two pincers rather than walls and can piece and penetrate a target with ease, slipping through unarmored targets like a hot knife through butter. The speed and low visibility of these pincers keep opponents guessing and constantly needing to move. In the event Saki feels the need to defend herself when a target or a jutsu get to close, she can use Wind Release: Callous Windstorm. The windstorm creates an outwards expanding force of wind centered at Saki. This windstorm can be used in conjunction with Fire Release: Wildfire Palisade to create a powerful, flaming vortex of wind around the user. ''Taijutsu'' Saki is very weak in taijutsu and hasn't developed it all that much. When forced to engage in hand to hand combat, she keeps things quick and defensive in order to create more distance for her to use ninjutsu safely. She has basic skills in Karate. She has studied more blocking techniques than offensive ones, but both leave much to be desired. ''Teamwork'' Saki can work perfectly fine by herself on missions, but working with a team is where she truly shines. From a distance, she can support her team with powerful ninjutsu, backing them up whilst also keeping the distance herself. Her teammates can occupy and "tank" for her while she dishes out massive damage with her incredible firepower. While most of her jutsu are offensive in nature, Saki has several defensive and support ninjutsu that she can use to protect and enhance the performance of her teammates. She can bail them out of a rough situation if need be. Kunoichi Stats Part I For the entirety of Naruto Part I, Saki Shiroshinku is a student at the Konohagakure ninja academy. During this time, she usually spends her days hanging out with and training her shinobi skills ith her mother. She loves to socialize and loves to have a good time. With regards to the ninja academy, Saki is an average student academically, but her instructors have noted her prowess in ninjutsu. With regards to Saki's free time, she often spends it training with her mother, or participating in community events with her friends and family. During the finals of the chunnin exams, Saki is a spectator in the bleachers of the leaf coliseum. When Kabuto Yakushi uses the Temple of Nirvana Technique to put everyone asleep during the chunnin exams, Saki also falls asleep. She awakens when the conflict is resolved. For the remainder of Part I, Saki continues to progress as an academy student. By the end of Part I, she begins to master her clan's Hiden Technique. Part II During the time period between Part I and Part II, Saki Shiroshinku graduates from the Konohagakure ninja academy and participates in the chūnin exams, successfully completing the exams with high marks. Alongside her squadmate, Shichi Shizuken, Saki is promoted to chūnin. She lost in the quarter-finals to Shichi, but as able to distinguish her skills in ninjutsu and charisma enough to be promoted. At the start of Part II, Saki is a chūnin taking on ordinary chūnin missions, although some might prove to be slightly more demanding than that of the average chūnin. Most of the time, Saki either goes on missions, trains, or takes time to relax at the bathhouse. During this time she develops and perfects Fire Release: Helix Inferno. During the destruction of Konoha by Pain, Saki is killed alongside Shichi Shizuken by the Preta Path (the one that absorbs ninjutsu). Her Fire and Wind ninjutsu are rendered useless by the Preta Path's ninjutsu absorption technique. The Preta Path breaks Saki's left leg, immobilizing her, while he interrogates and eventually suffocates to death Shichi Shizuken. After he drops Shichi's corpse, he turns his attention to Saki. He picks her up by the throat and beats her to death as he asks his questions. Saki dies from a broken rib piercing a vital organ. Both Saki and Shichi Shizuken are revived when Nagato uses Rinne Rebirth. Saki often has occurring nightmares of her death, but has taken the time to learn from the experience and therefore focuses more on helping her lover, Shichi, coupe with it. Saki spends the rest of Part II honing her skills and developing Fire Release: Maleficent Dragon Demolition. Shichi does not participate in 4th shinobi war due to her age. Instead, she remains in the village alongside other shinobi such as Konohamaru Sarutobi. After Part II, Shichi improves her skills to the point that she is promoted to the rank of special jonin. She is not granted the rank of full Jonin, because she lacks the versatility of one. Trivia * Saki Shiroshinku is roughly translated to "Blossom-Hope White-Crimson" with Saki meaning "Blossom-Hope" and Junko meaning "White-Crimson". * Saki's favorite things to do are: Bathing in warm water, socializing, and receiving massages. * Saki can give really good massages in addition to her soothing voice. * Saki has always been physically attracted to both girls and boys, and has no preference in an monogamous or polyamorous relationship. * Saki is a good leader and can take charge of a situation, however, she is more submissive with regards to intimacy. * Saki is in a polyamorous relationship with Shichi Shizuken and Shibara. * Saki wishes to train a daughter in her clan's hiden jutsu. Because she is in a relationship with other women, she is thinking of contacting Orochimaru in the future to create a daughter with all of each woman's best genes. * Saki has exceptional vitality and healthy skin due to her clan's hiden justu and Yang Release skills. * Saki's favorite foods are dumplings and green tea. Her least favorite food is oyster. Reference * Template:Junko's Infobox Category:DRAFT